Professor Knight
Professor Derek KnightMonsters University official website: School of ScaringExclusive: Meet the class of Monsters University is a character in Monsters University. He is a professor at the School of Scaring at Monsters University. Official Bio "Professor Knight teaches Scaring 101, the introductory course to Scaring at Monsters University. With hundreds of new Scare students each year, Professor Knight must weed out the weak from the talented and identify who shows the most potential to be real Scarers. Only a few have what it takes to pass the formidable final exam and move on to the elite Scaring Program."New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University ''Monsters University'' MU expects the best in every way, which extends to their elite teaching staff composed of only the most sought after and highly-accomplished professors. Dedicated to developing the most talented monsters around, Professor Knight meets this expectation... and then some. "Everybody thinks they're scary. Whether it's Joe Blo from accounting jumping out from the water cooler, or the weekend warriors doing scaraoke at the local pizza shop, everyone's a scarer, but when you get to my class you’re gonna learn one thing real fast – you don't know scary." Professor Knight, or as the students affectionately call him "Sergeant Knight", has a very important role in the early academic career of each MU scaring major – he separates the laudable from the laughable. His keen eye for talent, rigorous demands, and teaching expertise makes the unprepared flee and the diamonds sparkle. "Look, it’s simple, scaring is dangerous business, so excuse me if I say something that hurts your 'widdle' feelings. I’m sure your mommy, and your grade school teacher thought you were the most horrifying thing on the planet, but let’s get one thing straight... I ain't your mommy." Former students agree that Knight's teaching methods last the test of time. "I still think of the lessons I learned from Professor Knight every day of my professional career," said Jed Barkleman (Class of '91), "and I still have nightmares about him every night of my life."http://monstersuniversity.com/edu/faculty_knight.html It is revealed at the end of the film that Professor Knight was once a scarer at Fear Corporation before retiring and becoming a teacher at MU. It is unknown whether his job has become obsolete as scream begins to fade out in favor of laugh in term of harnessing energy. Personality Professor Knight is shown to be intelligent and seems to care about his career and teachings. He is a firm but fair teacher and wants to make sure his students are well-educated and are fully ready to be Scarers. Appearance Professor Knight's design resembles a dinosaur. He has orange skin with black claws. He wears glasses and a white shirt and tie. Trivia * Professor Knight's name might possibly be a homage to the 1800s paleontologist Charles R. Knight, who was famous for his reconstructions of dinosaurs and other extinct life. ** His design also loosely resembles the outdated, yet iconic dinosaur reconstructions illustrated by Knight. Gallery Prof knight.jpg S165 60ccs-sel16-189.jpg|Professor Knight with Mike PHuIBqx41zoqxz 1 m.jpg|Professor Knight's ID card Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h44m45s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h45m15s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h47m05s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h47m39s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h48m07s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h48m15s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h49m49s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h50m08s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h52m44s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h53m31s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h53m02s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h54m45s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h55m03s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-12h55m17s193.png References Category:Monsters University Characters